Star Gazing
by RazorCardz01
Summary: Shuuhei is having trouble dealing with the betrayal of his Captain. On a starry night, Akon decides to comfort him. -One Shot-


**Summary: Shuuhei is having trouble dealing with the betrayal of his Captain. On a starry night, Akon decides to comfort him. -One Shot-**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns the right to Bleach and all related characters**

"The sky is rather beautiful tonight."

Shuuhei looked up at the voice, his gaze soft and somewhat sullen. Looking down at him was Akon, cigarette balanced in between his lips, hands behind his back. Shuuhei grunted a little as a response to the man's statement, turning his head back to stare off at the scenery. The two were atop a lonely hill, a cherry blossom tree standing tall and strong as Shuuhei leaned against the trunk. Legs brought up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees with the bottom half of his face covered. The air was cool, the sun having set a few minutes prior to Akon's arrival. The moment felt soothing and comforting, but deep inside the 9th Lieutenant was troubled. As hard as he tried to hide it, Akon could see it written clearly across his face.

Sighing lightly, Akon invited himself to sit next to Shuuhei. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he put it out on an ashtray he had brought with him, tossing the extinguished butt off into the distance. Shuuhei glanced at him as he got comfortable in his spot.

"I'm not going to talk to you about anything." he muttered. Akon shrugged, his eyes on the sky as the first few stars began to appear.

"I don't mind." The two became silent, the only noise coming from hidden crickets and distant owls. A gentle wind picked up, causing Shuuhei to shiver a bit but otherwise remain unfazed.

Minutes passed, Shuuhei's mind replaying the recent events that had taken place in Soul Society. So many emotions were pent up inside him as he recalled his Captain. The man who had given him all life's lessons, betraying him so easily. It was heart wrenching.

"I don't understand." he mumbled, breaking the silence. Akon nodded lightly, feeling Shuuhei slowly look at him.

"No one understands."

"We could have stopped it from ever happening."

"We could have done a lot of things. But we didn't and we're paying for our mistakes now."

"Why didn't we?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to discuss anything with me." Shuuhei flinched, watching a small smile find it's way on the Scientist's face. Bringing up a hand, he pointed up towards the darkened sky. "Look, up there." Leaning back against the tree trunk, his arms moving down to his lap, Shuuhei followed Akon's finger.

"It's a star." he replied, earning a nod. "What about it?"

"Regulus." Akon explained. "The brightest star in the Leo constellation. You are a Leo, aren't you?" Shuuhei nodded, confusion crossing his face.

"What point are you trying to make?"

"The star is one of only a handful that we can see. But as much as it looks like that, it's hardly on it's own. Connected to it is the entire Leo constellation, all coming together as one. Many believe stars are scattered in random patterns and shapes. In truth, each one of them play a role in painting the sky with beautiful pictures." He paused, bringing his arm down, glancing at Shuuhei. "There is a fable about the sky. Millions of years ago, the sun and stars shared the same sky at the same time. But always, the sun would outshine the rest of them and their beauty would never bee seen. Soon the sun would become arrogant, showing off his colors and light all day and it would never leave. Finally, the Gods had decided enough was enough and they forced the sun to set, creating the earth's first night. The sun had been upset, it's pain bleeding out onto the sky. That's why whenever there is a sunset, it looks red."

Shuuhei nodded, his attention thin but nonetheless on the story Akon was telling. He wasn't sure as to what morals Akon was trying to teach him, but he figured they would come into light soon enough.

"Taking advantage of this opportunity, the stars used their energy and would shine as bright as they could every night. Even if the youngest of them all could never be seen, they kept in mind that they would always be a part of a spectacle much bigger than they could ever hope to become." The Lieutenant huffed a little at the end, Akon giving him a light stare.

"That doesn't make sense. Why bother trying to tell yourself that you're important if the one you want to see you is blind to your potential?"

"Because you aren't alone." Akon reached down, lacing his fingers loosely with Shuuhei's. "The worlds are viewed as every man for themselves. So many are blind to the fact that, no matter how alone you are or how lonely you look, someone is always with you. You cannot be weak with a friend. You cannot be alone with a companion. You cannot be afraid with a guardian. Just like a star, if you can't shine brightly there will be someone there to do it for you." He watched him intently, a smile forming on his lips. Unable to hold it back, Shuuhei returned the gesture and leaned against Akon's shoulder. Scooting closer, his hand closed tightly with Akon's. Tilting his head down slightly, he closed his eyes for a gentle sleep.

"Thank you, for shining for me" he muttered. Akon nodded, kissing the top of Shuuhei's head before resting against him to continue watching the stars.

"You're welcome."

**END**


End file.
